14 de fevereiro
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Eu não era o tipo de pessoa a qual as outras recorriam quando se sentiam em perigo, mas também não nego ajuda, por mais bizarra que seja toda a situação... Luna's POV. HL


Sinopse: Eu não era o tipo de pessoa a qual as outras recorriam quando se sentiam em perigo, mas também não nego ajuda, por mais bizarra que seja toda a situação... Luna's POV. [HL]

* * *

_14 de fevereiro - Valentine's Day_

(Cinco minutos atrás) (em negrito)

**É _somente_ a mesma sensação de não ter um lugar que me assaltava outra vez, meditei observando o ar feliz das pessoas a minha volta. Não é que me _incomode_ o fato de haver pessoas felizes quando estou tão pra baixo, eu não sou mesquinha a tal ponto.  
****Restava-me, então e apenas, esperar que a sensação desagradável passasse e eu pudesse agir como a boa e velha Luna de sempre: sorridente, desligada e crédula.**

**Suspirei meneando a cabeça de forma negativa, movendo-me para fora do salão principal. Se eu continuasse por aqui, provavelmente alastraria minha falta de ânimo.**

A meu favor apenas o fato de que, ainda que estivesse sem o meu costumeiro entusiasmo, ou minha aura "De lua", ainda continuava desligada. Então, não foi exatamente tudo culpa minha quando nossos corpos se chocaram, tampouco a forma pouco habitual que ele caíra sobre mim...

-Eu sinto muito – gemi ainda de olhos fechados, minha cabeça agora latejava e eu não me sentia propensa a me erguer.

Eu poderia ficar uns quinze ou vinte minutos ali, deitada no chão, há poucos passos do salão principal, apenas re-arrumando os cacos de minha dignidade enquanto deixava quem quer que fosse sair de cima de mim e ir embora, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era natural que as pessoas fizessem isso por aqui, _comigo_, quero dizer.

-_Luna?!_ - Abri um de meus olhos, incerta ainda de que tinham mesmo pronunciado meu nome; provavelmente alucinando... A batida no chão de mármore tinha sido bastante forte, se quer saber.

E então arregalei ambos os olhos (Eu teria recuado se pudesse, de tão espantada que estava, mas só pude atingir a cabeça dele com a minha; antes de tornar a bater no chão).  
Sem ar e deveras dolorida, observei duas esmeraldas me devolverem um olhar carrancudo. Eram os olhos mais belos que eu jamais tinha visto. Também eram velhos conhecidos meus.

-Harry?

Ele resmungou de modo afirmativo. – Tudo bem com você? – ele não me olhava agora, eu pude notá-lo enrubescer enquanto saia mais que ligeiro de cima de mim, ainda que não tenha ido muito longe, sentando-se ao meu lado.

-Aham – disse apenas, admirando a cor que tingia suas bochechas, era engraçado vê-lo sem jeito por minha causa. Eu já havia passado por inúmeras coisas constrangedoras (muito mais embaraçosas até) para corar com facilidade.

-Bem, me desculpe, Luna. Eu estava distraído.

Eu poderia ter retrucado "Você quer dizer: tentando fugir dos visgos e das fãs obcecadas que estão em toda as partes tentando encurralá-lo, não é?", seria maldade. E não sou uma pessoa maldosa, apenas sincera. Se as pessoas se ofendem com isso, nada posso fazer.

-Não precisa se desculpar – dei de ombros - sou uma distração ambulante – disse tentando fazer graça da situação.

-Garota, que cabecinha dura você tem... – Harry comentou, perpassando por seus cabelos uma das mãos antes de massagear a cabeça. Eu não pude evitar sorrir e finalmente ele me encarou.

Por um segundo ele sorria, então Harry me fitou com horror, e deixe-me dizer uma coisa, não sou uma beldade, mas não sou tão feia assim, e por mais que eu tivesse batido nele não posso estar tão mal.

-Você está sangrando! - A mão dele segurou o lado do meu rosto com imenso cuidado.

Instintivamente meus dedos foram para minha fronte, que latejava, fiz uma careta ao toque e estremeci ao ver sangue nos dedos. - Bem, parece que já sabemos quem é o mais cabeça-dura entre nós – comentei e o ouvi rir sem vontade.

-Acho melhor que vá a enfermaria – ele disse em tom de autoridade.

Virei os olhos. Era só um filete de nada, tenho certeza, mas parecia o fim do mundo para Harry.

-Eu ficarei bem em alguns minutos – falei, buscando no bolso interno do meu sobretudo meu lenço; a varinha já empunhada, enquanto tentava recordar um feitiço sanador.

-Não acho que deveria executar um feitiço no seu estado.

Ele me olhava incerto, como se eu fosse uma incapaz. Era só um feitiço básico, eu poderia fazê-lo até sob confusão ou em semi-consciência. Assim que eu lembrasse dele, obviamente.

-O que quer dizer com "no meu estado"?

-Não vou discutir com você sobre como é perigoso errar um feitiço, uma letra errada e você poderia ficar sem todos os ossos do seu corpo ou amputar acidentalmente um membro! Vamos, levante-se, vou com você à enfermaria.

Pois é, eu ainda estava confortavelmente no chão, ao momento já sentada, mas meu enojo era muito maior. – Olha Harry, posso me cuidar sozinha. E, me desculpe, mas nem em um milhão de anos eu erraria um feitiço desses.

-Você fala como a Hermione – ele disse aquilo como se fosse muito aborrecido falar assim.

-É a mais pura verdade – franzi o cenho.

-Está bem, Luna, está bem – ele me lançou um olhar condescendente, como se já houvesse tido essa conversa milhares de vezes antes, como se eu fosse uma criança teimosa. Era óbvio que usava a mesma estratégia que utilizava com a Mione. - O que você acha de me acompanhar à enfermaria? Minha cabeça explodirá a qualquer instante.

O fitei criticamente; mas lá estavam seus olhos, inocentes, e sua mão estendida em minha direção. Suspirei aceitando sua mão.

-Ok, Harry. Irei pra enfermaria. _Verdade_ – acrescentei com firmeza quando ele parecia duvidoso.

-Vou com você.

-Sério, não é mesmo – parei, observando-o empalidecer.

Harry insistia em me acompanhar. Penso que tem algo a ver com o medo de ser pego desprevenido, como aconteceu comigo e a trombada espetacular. Ele estava com um olhar tão aterrorizado (havia um grupo muito _peculiar_ de meninas do 5º ano da lufa-lufa nas escadas) ao olhar para os lados, que fiquei com pena.

-Você também precisa de uma revisão, não é? Posso não ser a cabeça mais dura por aqui, mas ainda haverá um galo bem aqui – toquei levemente sua fronte. – Amanhã pela manhã.

Ele sorriu para mim como se eu tivesse lhe dado o presente mais maravilhoso da face da terra. – Se você insiste...

Ri. – Insisto.

Ele tomou meu braço e enlaçou minha mão à dele – para frustração das meninas posicionadas na escada. - Era muito esquisito, andar assim com Harry, quero dizer (não é como se não fossemos bons amigos e tudo mais; só que eu não estava acostumada a ser tocada por ele, a não ser naqueles momentos críticos em que ele precisava me empurrar ou puxar para que não fosse atingida por qualquer feitiço que me findasse a vida). Mas, numa boa, posso superar isso rápido.

Harry me lançou um olhar de estranheza sob minha risada repentina e tratei de conter o riso.  
Assim como os pensamentos _poluídos_; provavelmente, os anos de convivência com Gina Weasley têm me afetado gradativamente.  
--

Assim que andávamos pelo corredor, com Harry livre das "ladras de beijos" das escadas, eu o olhei o mais seriamente que pude, tratando de retirar a aparência consternada de Harry – ele ainda estava chocado com a impertinência das "adoráveis" Lufa-lufas.

-Você não acha que amanhã eu receberei toneladas de cartas que contêm ácido, não é?

Ele me encarou com se eu o tivesse esbofeteado de súbito. – Por quê?

-Você sabe – gesticulei com a mão livre. – Andando com você, nesse dia. Você tem fãs muito piradas, se quer saber. E não é por nada, mas não sinto que seria uma experiência gratificante ser odiada por metade da ala feminina daqui...

"Quando eu sequer me aproveitei de você", eu teria acrescentado, mas, tadinho, lá está ele corando outra vez.

-Oh – Harry retirou sua mão da minha e se afastou o suficiente para que coubesse, com folga, uma pessoa entre a gente. Quase fiquei decepcionada.

-Ah Harry, eu estava _brincando_.

Mas ele não voltou a se aproximar até termos saído da enfermaria – Madame Pronfrey já parecia amiga intima de Harry, assim como toda a ala hospitalar (ela até fizera piadinhas sobre o tempo que não o via, e como aquilo só podia ser um milagre Divino). E nossa "visita inesperada" lá não durou muito, só o tempo de feitiços sanadores e o ingerir de uma poção com um gosto surpreendentemente bom para deter possíveis enxaquecas.

-Tome mais cuidado – Harry disse tocando de leve o meu ombro. – Agora vou para o meu salão comunal. Eu acho que seria bom sossegar, ao menos por hoje.

O encarei por um segundo, eu poderia muito bem deixá-lo ir. Mas eu tinha a ligeira impressão que se eu não o acompanhasse até a porta de seu salão comunal, ele ia ser "pego".  
Você supõe, não é uma coisa tão aterrorizante sob a perspectiva de que foi o próprio Harry quem derrotou Voldemort, mas garotas atiradas não é um "coisa" a qual Harry saiba lidar bem.  
Ameaças de morte? Moleza. Mulheres caçadoras de marido? Ele passava. Essa coisa toda (dia dos namorados, visgos, bailes e afins), estranhamente, parece bem aterrorizante para Harry.

Suspirei.

-_Especialmente_ Hoje – retruquei como se lesse seu pensamento. - Levo você até seu salão comunal, se quiser.

Harry me ofereceu um sorriso resignado e tão absolutamente grato que me deixou espantada. Ele era um cara fácil de agradar.

Me pergunto se eu não tivesse me oferecido, o que teria sido dele.  
--

Harry deslizou para o meu lado tão rapidamente que muito me surpreende que ele não esteja rente ao meu corpo. _Pegado a mim_. Sua mão prendendo a minha tão firmemente que chegava a machucar. Chocada, eu olhei a volta para entender a reação tão entusiasmada.

-_Ah, é claro._

Sabe as meninas da Lufa-lufa? As do 5º ano? Elas estavam perto agora. _muito_ perto; e eu sei: não era coincidência. Meninas persistentes, devo dizer.  
Não havíamos andado nem dez minutos após sair da ala hospitalar e já haviam nos encontrado. Espertas, direi também.

Mas elas estavam paradas. Olhei para Harry, qual era o problema dele? Criou uma nova espécie de pânico contra garotas? Acho que não, do contrário, provavelmente ele não teria se jogado ao meu encontro dessa maneira tão voluntária.

Tornei a olhar para as garotas. E percebi que, em verdade, elas não estavam senão estáticas, pálidas. Com olhares horrorosos, mas não eram especificamente para mim, por eu estar ao lado do Harry sem permissão. Permissão delas, quero dizer (as meninas daqui podem ser bem territoriais).

As meninas nos fitavam horrorizadas. E, pra ser franca, não precisaria ter nem um quatro do meu _qi_ para saber que havia um visgo sobre a minha cabeça e a do Harry.

_Beleza_, pensei com ironia voltando-me para Harry.

Ele parecia paralisado no lugar, também. _Genial_. Era eu que teria que acabar com ao problema que _ele_ nos arranjara.

Segurei firmemente sua camisa com uma das mãos e o puxei para mim, hã, bruscamente.

-_A culpa foi toda sua_ _- _eu murmurei antes de, ainda agarrando um Harry sem reação, tocar minha boca com a sua. Da forma mais inocente possível.

A culpa foi toda minha. Eu estava lá, com a boca na dele, cheia de boas intenções, prestes a me afastar sem fazer qualquer movimento brusco. Tudo muito amigável e facilmente superável.

Mas eu tomei consciência muito rapidamente de que os lábios dele eram macios e mornos de uma maneira tão... _saborosa_, que eu não pude evitar mordiscar. Só que mordiscar não foi o suficiente.  
_Eu sei,_ sou uma pessoa horrível; me aproveitando assim de um bom amigo.

_Literalmente __bom_. Oh meu Merlim, sou _mesmo_ uma pessoa horrível!

Quase receosa – definitivamente receosa, francamente – quebrei o beijo. E, sem coragem para encará-lo, fitei as quintanista que, sim! Ainda estavam no mesmo lugar, encarando-nos como aberrações. Lhes lancei um olhar de desafio, e por mais estarrecidas que estivesse, desviaram o olhar.

Sem dizer nada, sequer olhá-lo, tomei a mão de Harry cegamente e o puxei para que se afastasse junto a mim. Tendo a certeza de que aquelas garotas não incomodariam até o próximo dia dos namorados. Era uma _pena_ que Harry não estaria aqui quando esse dia chegasse, no próximo ano.  
----

Foi uma longa caminhada, sem um piu sequer de qualquer um de nós, mas finalmente chegamos à entrada do salão comunal da grifinória, sem mais nenhuma interrupção.

-Sabe – ele disse baixinho, por fim – eu nunca pensei que Hogwarts pudesse ser tão perigosa. Obrigada Luna, você me tirou uma grande confusão.

Dei de ombros, com um sorriso pequeno. – Para quê servem os amigos, senão para estuporar aquelas pessoas mais insistentes?

Ele riu. – Sorte que não precisamos chegar a esse ponto não é?

Assenti. – Bem, Harry – eu queria mesmo ir embora, sentia-me desconfortável depois de ter sido desleal do beijo que "trocamos". - Acho mesmo que você deve, ao menos hoje, permanecer no seu dormitório. Escondidinho, esperando a poeira abaixar.

-Acredite-me, eu não pretendia sair. Essa já foi uma aventura e tanto. Com garotas me perseguindo, trombadas e uma ida extraordinária, depois de muito tempo, à ala-hospitalar.

Sorri fracamente. – Se cuida.

-Não vai passar nada se eu continuar em meu quarto. O que pretendo – comentou erguendo a sobrancelha.

Tornei a assentir. - Seja um bom menino. Ao menos hoje não se meta mais em encrencas.

Ele fingiu me lançar um olhar ofendido. – É muito difícil ser um bom menino, Luna – e então me sorriu um sorriso de lado que eu desconhecia. Ele ficava absurdamente encantador daquela forma e me vi corando sob sua atenção.

Mesmo que para salvar minha vida eu não conseguiria rebater com uma frase inteligente. Balbuciei uma despedida e girei sobre meus pés _muito_ rapidamente. Estava preparada pra correr quando a voz dele, incerta, disse meu nome outra vez.

-Luna – ele repetiu quando o encarei com meu melhor olhar de curiosidade, ainda que ligeiramente ausente. - Você acha que... no sábado, assim, podíamos ir juntos para Hogsmead? _Sevocênãotivernadaprafazer_, – ele acrescentou bem rápido. – Obviamente – terminou. Meneando a cabeça negativamente de uma maneira frustrada, como se tivesse estragado tudo, incrivelmente fofa.

-Como um encontro? – eu tinha que perguntar!

Harry postou suas mãos no bolso e me fitou como se buscasse uma resposta em meu olhar. Era um show à parte ter os olhos dele sobre os seus. – Bem... er, você é minha amiga e... – ele tartamudeava, e eu nunca achei tão... _agradável_ saber que era por minha causa que agia assim. Harry suspirou, cortando a si mesmo e poupando-se do embaraço iminente. - Sim.

Eu sorri, genuinamente dessa vez. – Ia ser demais, Harry. - Ele retirou uma das mãos do bolso e a perpassou pelos cabelos, sorrindo timidamente sob minha resposta.

Só muito mais tarde eu percebi que aquela sensação de vazio havia sumido... sumido assim que Harry apareceu no meu dia, daquela forma inesperada.

Eu não podia estar mais animada para que sábado chegasse e, com ele, nosso encontro _amigável_.

**Fim**

Na: Minha primeira Harry & Luna e não está lá essas coisas, mas me diverti tentando pensar nas reações de Luna, assim como tentando pensar como ela.  
Este é um dos shippers que mais me encanta. E, a exceção da Hermione, para mim, Luna é a única que pode fazer o Harry feliz. Ela é tão fofa! Rs.  
Adoro essa personagem. Quase tanto quanto o Snape.

Desculpem qualquer erro.


End file.
